Cahills In The Future: Family Reunion
by Chiaki21
Summary: Imagine all contestants of the 39 Clues meeting again after 16 years to celebrate the Hunt for the Clues. Now add in Amy and Ians twins, some fun little ideas and watch what this familys really made of. Includes songs and poems that I wrote too.
1. Family reunion

_Family Reunion_

_By Alec and Evelyn Cahill_

_Hi, so my name is Evelyn __and I'm Alec __and yes the title you just read is in fact correct. __We got this book from our parents when we went to the family reunion __Wait Alec your making no sense if we want a good diary __for the millionth time Ev this is a journal not a diary! __Whatever. Anyway as I was saying before Al interrupted we are supposed to explain who we are first. __Oh, right. So again I'm Alec Cahill and that's my sister Evelyn Cahill. We're the kids of Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill and we are in fact Madrigals._

_Your not explaining it right Al. Anyway what my idiotic twin was supposed to say is that we are descendents of a powerful family called the Cahill's __and if you don't know who the Cahill's are I've got one question for you. What rock were you living under for the last decade? __Anyway our family is like super powerful and full of geniuses, artists, athletes, world leaders, etc. __Like Thomas Edison, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Lewis Clark, and Napoleon Bonaparte to name a few__. Our family is also divided into 5 branches, the Lucian's, Tomas, Ekaterina, Janus and Madrigals. __Basically that's the leaders, the athletes, the geniuses, the artists, and the fifth one, which I'd tell you, but it would break protocol and I could be killed._

_So we're basically Madrigals like our mom who's also the Branch leader by the way. Dad was heartbroken when he found out, he's a Lucian. __You might be wondering why we have our mom's last name instead of our dads. Well the answer is simple actually the madrigal line is matricidal to honor Madeline Cahill, the branches founder who loved her mother Olivia a lot. __Our family used to fight a lot but after the whole hunt for the 39 Clues __which our mom won by the way. Dad came close but still lost. __The fighting mainly died out __Translation: They don't make it as obvious that they really, really want to kill each other but can't._

_So now in honor of the 39 Clues hunt we are going to a family reunion in a few hours to dads old home where grandma Isabel and grandpa Vikram live and all competitors have to go. __They're dragging us along even though the Clues were long done by the time we were born because they care so much about us. __ I thought it was because mom didn't want us to flood the mansion again. __That too.__ Dad blames Uncle Dan for corrupting our innocent little minds, you know. __Oh well poor Uncle Dan having to face mom and dads fury. __Better him then us? __Definitely. Dad would be so proud to know how much of a Lucian we really are. __Mom wouldn't be though. So it's a moot point since we won't tell them._

_Anyway a lot rule happened when we got there. __Interesting story actually…_

Evelyn Cahill was bored. She was frustratingly, incredibly, undeniably bored. It had been two minutes, two bloody minutes, and the plane attendant still hadn't delivered her chocolate frappe! What was the point of a cushy, comfortable seat in your dad's private jet flying to your grandparent's huge mansion if the stupid flight attendant didn't get you your beverage? She couldn't blame it all on the flight attendant though. Visiting her father's parents had always had her on edge. Why she had to go to this bloody family reunion she had no idea. Whose brilliant idea was this anyway? Definitely not her moms who hated her mother in law or her dad who wasn't very fond of them either.

By the time the flight attendant had arrived with her drink her mood had only worsened and the 12-year-old girl gave the poor women a death glare with her crystal amber brown eyes that gave the women nightmares for weeks and would have done her Aunt Natalie proud.

"Oh do stop sulking," a silky British voice said amused next to her, "This isn't the end of the world Ev and your just giving yourself wrinkles." She looked up to meet the calculating, bright jade eyes of her twin Alec. When she met them a small message ran through each other silently and Alec gave her a sympathetic pat.

"Easy for you to say," she said unhappily finding it hard to be angry with her twin, "Nothing bothers you. You stay in your little shell while thinking up terribly clever ways to annoy people."

"While you bring the plots to life and bother them to no end," Alec said grinning, "Look on the bright side Ev, when we get there we can cause all sorts of mayhem. We'll have loads of fun, really."

"Your right," she said brightening, Al always knew just what to say to cheer her up. It was a twin thing of course they could almost read each other's mind half the time.

"Evelyn, Alec," her father interrupted the corner of his mouth twitching, "We won't have any problems there will we?"

"Whatever do you mean Daddy," Evelyn asked the picture of innocence with her eyes wide and trusting. Her mother unfortunately didn't buy it.

"I swear she gets this from you," Amy Cahill told her husband trying not to laugh as her jade green eyes, identical in every way to her son Alec's, sparkled, "I would never have looked that innocent."

"Touché love," Ian Kabra answered playing with her dark red hair, "You radiated innocence and hopelessness during the hunt for the Clues. No one ever suspected you of doing something."

'Really mum," Alec asked curiously wondering how on earth anyone could have been that stupid. His mum had 8 black belts, spoke several languages, was trained in seven different martial arts not counting karate, had proved herself skilled in stealth, usually had a silver dagger with a red ruby in the shape of a rose with her that was now in fact in her purse last time he checked, and could strange a man with nothing more than an uncooked piece of spaghetti for Gods sake! Who would be stupid enough to thing she was vulnerable?

"It's true actually," his father answered, "Before Amy accepted her madrigal heritage she refused to kill even a fly."

"Hey," Amy protested laughing as she tried to swat him. Ian however just dodged and grinned. Alec and Evelyn looked at each other surprised. They never knew that before. Suddenly the planes engines whirred and it seemed to be descending. The next ten minutes was filled with the small family quickly exiting the jet and going into the lime. After a half hour drive Alec and Evelyn looked up to the great gates in front of them and grinned. Time for some fun.


	2. Family

_Chapter 2: Family_

The Kabra mansion and estate was quite literally summed up in two words, expensive and large. The limo had begun to just go threw the tall gates and up the winding cobbled driveway that was surrounded on both lanes by a well manicured lawn and tall leafy trees. On the right side of the lane lay several stunning flowerbeds filled with rare, and exotic flowers while to the left had a crystal blue lake framed by tall, luscious red ferns where a few swans were waddling around in. Soon they reached the giant mansion ahead made of strong white stone and designed to look both impressively modern while still retaining some old, elegant charm. The final effect was made to make you feel both insensately awed and despaired.

The car winded into a wide circular driveway where two limos as well as a large purple van of all things that Alec immediately discounted as belonging to his grandparents. It was just too… brash. As they reached there Alec felt his twin slightly wince and could understand why. She wasn't the only won who despised their grandparents.

"Al, Ev," a genuinely happy shout yelled at them, pulling Alec out of his musings just in time to see the tall, slender young man with ash blond hair slightly messy on his head, jade green eyes, and a slightly mischievous grin on his face come toward him.

"Uncle Dan," Evelyn called back happily seeing their favorite uncle there. Immediately she took off her seat belt and scrambled out of the limo as the driver just opened the door so she could run toward him. Alec also felt a grin tugging at his lips as he followed his sister in time to see her swept up into the air by their uncle. His parents followed shortly after with similar happy expressions on their face.

"Hey sweetheart," Dan told to her as he reached out to slightly mess Alec's hair and laughed when said boy jumped back trying desperately to fix his hair. Like father like son after all.

"Oh come on Daniel," an innocent sounding British voice complained although Alec knew without a doubt that the owner of the voice was one of the most dangerous people in the world, to those she did not care for of course and his suspicions were confirmed as he looked into the glittering amber eyes of a glamorous young women with jet black hair as well as a perfect figure. His beautiful and deadly aunt, Natalie Kabra.

"Leave the poor boy alone. Just because you enjoy having your hair resemble a birds nest doesn't mean we all have bad taste," she continued although there was no bite to her words. On the contrary she sounded almost amused. The reason for this could be attributed to a scene thirteen years ago when they were both sixteen and Amy along with Ian that decided that since it was annoying having their siblings hate each other while they were dating decided to lock the two in a room with a promise of not to let them out until they settled their differences. Dan and Natalie then proceeded to bond while planning their revenges against their two older siblings respectively. They weren't interested in each other romantically but were still good friends regardless although Ian often mentioned that having to hear them still bicker was soon going to kill him.

Dan turned and threw a mock pout at her, "Oh loosen up Nat. Can't I be happy to see my dear family."

"Don't call me Nat," she countered then smiled, "If you want to see family then by all means go inside. My mother was just dying to see you." Evelyn and Alec watch this procession with unashamed fascination. It always was interesting to see their aunt and uncle bicker like school kids. Not that they ever mentioned this to them of course.

Dan shivered and looked a little faint, "Isabel! No thanks, I'll take you any day." His aunts so eloquent response to that was to stick out her tongue.

"Are you two ever going to grow up," Amy asked them as his parents walked up.

"Sure Ames," Dan answered amicably, "We'll be happy to do that as long as you and Ian loosen up as well. I swear during the clue hunt it was like my sister was going on from fourteen to thirty." Natalie nodded in agreement.

His father sniffed and the proceeded to say grandly, "The only reason me and Amy were so mature for our age was because it was obvious you two wanted to remain adolescents for life and besides someone had to be the responsible one in the group."

Dan gasped in pretend shock, "Us be anything less than perfect models for society?"

He looked at Natalie who immediately picked up the flow and said in an insulted tone at once," Perish the thought!" Amy looked that them with an amused smile before shaking her head at Ian.

"I don't even know why we try," she said trying not to laugh, "Although really Nat, I would have expected you to be more polite around the children. And you too Dan. " Both looked at Alec and Evelyn who were currently standing in the pathway watching the fight in obvious interest before looking up innocently. Dan and Natalie had the grace to look a bit sorry and quickly apologized much to Alec and Evelyn's chagrin. They really were hoping to see more of the fight.

The small group now a bit more subdued walked into the mansion while discussing random topics. Led by the butler the family came into the rest of the guests seemed to have already arrived. The parlor was large and furnished with elegant furniture that Alec guessed came from the Victorian era. The floor was covered by a plush lavender carpet that perfectly matched the light airy décor the room seemed to have. Large curtains just a shade lighter than the carpet framed the arched crystal French windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling and let in lots of bright light.

Uncle Alistair whom Evelyn affectionately referred to as Grandpa Allis to general laughter was standing by the unlit marble fireplace. Jonah Wizard-with his wife and kid- were lounging on the white sofas in front of the Van Gogh painting that was probably an original and the Starling triplets, two of whom were already engaged, were standing by the windows. The Holt family was just moving around, in their signature purple running suits, and were just plain annoying to keep track of. Alec for the life of him could never figure out how he was related to them.

His parents were already heading toward Grandpa Allis and Natalie had already begun chatting with Sinead Starling while Dan made a beeline for Jonah. After some initial hesitation Alec and Evelyn opted to follow their uncle.

Jonah Wizard was the same as he was a few years ago, if a bit taller and with broader shoulders and greeted Dan happily. Next to him was a slim woman with light cocoa skin and sharp, bright blue eyes, their Aunt Catherine then the famous Broadway singer. Slightly behind her was a small miniature of Jonah; only he had his mother's guileless blue eyes. Alec supposed this must be little Kieran, their cousin. They hadn't met often but his mother mentioned the boy some times.

"Good to see you Dan," Jonah said enthusiastically to his cousin while Catherine murmured hello.

"You too man," Dan said back then his eyes widened slightly as he noticed something, "Dude, you're speaking English like a normal person now! I don't know what you did to him Catherine but that's amazing.

"Thanks," Catherine said proudly as she laughed, "But we are family. Please call me Cathy."

"Cathy, it is," Dan confirmed grinning, "Welcome to the family. Don't worry we are not that crazy." Cathy nodded her head before another voice spoke up.

"At the rate your going Daniel Cathy will probably want to run screaming out the door right about now," Natalie said smiling, "Hi, I'm Natalie. The insane one over there is my immature cousin."

"Don't worry," Cathy replied teasing, "Jonah already told me you people are insane."

"What," Dan said offended, "I can't believe you have so little trust in me."

"Sorry Dan," Jonah cut in, "but I'd rather my wife doesn't abandon me because you refuse to grow up." He kept laughing at Dan's repeated denials.

Suddenly Dan got a wicked gleam in his eye as he reached up to put his arm around Cathy, "Has Jonah told you about that time in the hunt when he…"

"Hey, wait a minute," Jonah was now the one protesting futilely as Dan decided to regal Cathy with tales from their time in Egypt. This continued on the same vein for a while before Cathy noticing them, turned around to ask Alec and Evelyn whom they were. During the conversation Evelyn seemed to notice something odd about her and nudged Alec slightly to get his attention. When Alec looked closer his eyes widened in understanding and looked distinctly embarrassed as he cleared his throat.

"Aunt Cathy," Al asked awkwardly, "Are you pregnant?" Rather than looking offended at the question Cathy simply beamed.

"Your very observant," she complimented as she slightly began to rub her stomach, "I am actually."

"You are," Dan asked incredulous.

"For someone who is one of the best Madrigal operatives in history, Uncle Dan can be awfully thick sometimes. Maybe it's a boy thing," Evelyn thought.

Jonah nodded with obvious fatherly pride and enthusiastically reported, "It's four months now actually but it's still too early to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"A baby," Dan said shocked like he had never heard of such a creature existing before, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Cathy answered, "Kieran can't wait to have his own younger sibling." All eyes then turned to the quiet little boy sitting patiently on the couch.

"Hi," he said shyly, "My name's Kieran. I'm' seven years old." He raised up seven fingers. Alec was momentarily bemused. It seemed his little cousin took his mothers rather than his fathers nature. He sure didn't remember Uncle Jonah being shy.

"Hello," Evelyn said politely with a friendly smile, "I'm Evelyn and this is my twin Alec." Alec just nodded briefly to him.

Kieran smiled at his newfound company, "I'm going to have a baby brother soon."

"How do you know the new baby is a goy," Evelyn asked reasonably as she sat down next to him on the couch.

Kieran seemed to frown a little at this before finally saying, "Because I don't want an annoying little baby sister."

"Totally," Alec nodded sitting on his other side," Sisters are way too violent."

" Ouch," he exclaimed a second later as Evelyn punched him, "See this just proves my point." Evelyn decided to reply to that by just lifting her head in a lofty position and steadfastly ignoring him. Alec talked with Kieran for a while before feeling bad for how he treated Evelyn and quickly apologized. Evelyn accepted his apology a bit stiffly but decided that she punished him enough and that he would learn his lesson decided to grace them with her presence.

In the middle of Kieran's pointless chatter-the kid had an opinion for everything. He was in fact quite stubborn when he wanted to be. Right now they were listening to a detailed description of his English teachers hideous outfit last week and why it was atrocious-Alec got an amusing idea.


	3. Hey Uncle Dan

Chapter 3: Hey Uncle Dan…

Evelyn pretended to keep listening to the happy babble of her younger cousin Kieran Cahill as she looked at her twin, Alec. He was staring intently with his focused jade green eyes over at their Uncle Dan with a not quite sane expression on his face. Suddenly a wicked smile briefly crossed his handsome features before he looked up absently and noticed her staring.

"Hey Evelyn want to have some fun," he asked knowing full well she'd come along with his plan however crazy or not it maybe.

"Why not," she answered nonchalantly then looked down at Kieran who stopped talking for a few minutes to look curiously at his older cousins, "we have to go do something quickly Kieran. If you want you can come with us." He seemed to want to accompany them when he stood up and was silent again as he followed them curiously.

"Hey Uncle Dan," Alec said innocently interrupting the grown-ups conversation. He looked over the room quickly making sure that his parents were out of hearing distance before turning his undivided attention back to his unlucky uncle who still looked cheerful, not having a clue what he'll say next.

"What is it Al," he said looking down on the young Madrigal.

"How are babies born," he asked with his eyes wide open. He knew the logical process of course, reading several scientific journals on childbirth but Uncle Dan didn't know that.

Evelyn immediately picked up his tactic and gave a winning smile to their now stunned uncle, "Why is Aunt Catherine fat when she's having a baby?"

"Oh we-well," he stuttered still looking rather taken aback, "Why don't I tell you about th-this later?" Alec gave his uncle a quick reassuring smile effectively making him relax as he assumed he got out of answering their questions. A minute later Evelyn decided it was time for another question.

"It's later now," she announced, "Tell us."

"Don't you think you're a little to young for this?" Dan said desperately. He got no reprieve however as both of the little monsters chorused "No."

"Well it's complicated," Dan said stalling.

"We can handle it," Alec guaranteed although Dan didn't look very assured.

"Well I don't think I have time to tell you," he said choosing a different tactic. Evelyn shrugged looking indifferent.

"That's okay uncle," Evelyn said lightly, "I was just going to go talk to mum. She was so interested in who broke that bust of Plato last week."

"Yes," Dan said gulping nervously, "She must be quite disappointed."

"Well," Alec continued sighing, "It is expensive, an antique, and had been in our family for six generations. Mother was furious when it broke." It was actually a cheap knock off version found in the attic that Amy hated and meant to get rid of before but didn't have time. She didn't even know it was broken. They just accidentally forgot to tell Dan that.

Said Dan was staring at his young niece and nephew suspiciously. He had been blackmailed and he knew it. The kids just had too much of their father in them sometimes. Finally he sighed indicating his defeat.

"What do you want to know," Dan asked warily.

"Nothing much," Alec said eyes wide," Just why do people get fat if they have babies." He glanced through the corner of his eye at the Wizards but they were just watching this looking faintly amused. Even Cathy seemed to have been trying to hold back a laugh.

Dan hesitated as if thinking of the best way to an answer them, "It's to show when somebody gets a baby."

"Oh," Evelyn said curiously, "If you get fat will you have a baby?" Dan now resembled a tomato that looked like it would rather be anywhere but here.

"I don't think that's exactly…possible," Dan said awkwardly clearing his throat." Evelyn grinned as her twin answered next.

"Why not," Alec asked harmlessly, "I would love another cousin."

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded. "I want the baby to be a girl!"

"Maybe your pregnant now," Alec said brightly, "You do look a little round." If it were possible to die of embarrassment Dan would have exploded by now. Evelyn tried to hold back a grin as Aunt Cathy began to snicker.

"I we-well…what I meant to say was…." Dan stuttered in mortification as Jonah bit back a grin.

"Yes dear, sweet Uncle of ours," Evelyn asked sweetly.

"Who makes our day a brighter place for all and who makes life worth living day by cold dreary day just to be with," Alec chimed dramatically.

"You know I think Hamilton wanted to ask me something," Dan muttered a hurried excuse before turning and trying to run.

"Your right uncle," Evelyn agreed, "Maybe Uncle Hamilton wants to know too." Then without giving him a chance to argue she quickly grabbed his right hand while Alec reached for his left and together they towed the unwilling relative toward a tall, buff man in a purple running suit with the Wizards following behind.

"Uncle Dan wants to explain how babies are made," Alec announced as they stopped in front of their rather large uncle. Hamilton looked perplexed for a few minutes before blushing bright red at what the sentence said and what it might mean sank in.

"Your kidding right, this is all just a big joke," he said looking at Dan hopefully, "Don't you think the kids are a bit too young…"

"Oh we're fine uncle," Evelyn assured with a rather frightening grin temporarily marring her delicate face. Dan by now seemed to have really lost it in male embarrassment and looked round looking for an escape route.

Thankfully for him and sadly for the twins that relief came in the form of a young, red haired woman with bright jade green eyes.

"Amy," Dan cried as he hid behind his older sister, "Those kids are evil!" Amy was stunned at the plea but took it all in stride and paused briefly to give a comforting smile to him. While Amy was busy with Dan the twins gave each other a look that said what must be done. It was time to leave- mainly hiding behind a relative mum wouldn't kill. They hadn't seen grandpa Allis in a long time after all.


	4. Boredom

Chapter 4: Boredom

Alec stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie that was a tasteful shade of sea green that accentuated his jade colored eyes. His jet-black hair was flawless of course and styled to be both simple and striking at the same time. After the enlightening… conversation with Uncle Dan this morning the afternoon had progressed without a single example indiscretion. To remember the "good old days" all the Clue members will be going to a nice party followed by a wonderful banquet.

"Come on Alec," his twin broke into his quite musings, "I'm bored." He looked behind him to see Evelyn looking dazzling in a midnight black, the same shade as his suit, dress with silver designs blending in artfully to look invisible one moment then hypnotize you the other as the light hit it. Her dark, copper colored hair was down, shiny and glossy while her face opted of no make up whatsoever.

"Already," he asked gong back to the mirror. Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Honestly he spent more time in front of the mirror than she did.

"Yes," she said impatiently as she grabbed his arm and ignoring his indignant squeak dragged him behind her to the living room of their suite.

"We are going to go visit Kieran," she announced in an impulsive momentary decision.

"Let me get this straight," Alec, said groaning, "You pulled me away from something extremely urgent so I could go visit my family. "

"Family's important," Evelyn, said absently not at all apprehensive that Alec might me angry with her. He won't, in fact Alec would probably forgive her in the next ten minutes, it was a twin thing.

"What do I look like," Alec said his irritation a bit more subdued, "One of the Von Trapps?"

"I always did think you were from the land down under kangaroo boy," Evelyn retorted, "Besides since when is styling your hair, for the fourth time today I might add, important?" Alec's protestations that he was not styling his hair like a girl fell on deaf ears.

"Oh don't deny it Alec. You use half a dozen care products for you hair, not to mention body wash, skin softener, various lotion, several types of shampoo…" Evelyn continuation to list them prompted another protest from him.

"I'm bored," Evelyn interrupted him in the middle of his tirade as she looked up at her older twin.

"What do you want to do," Alec said giving up his protest. Evelyn never listened to his speeches anyway.

"I don't know," Evelyn said shrugging, "Cool plans are your idea."

"I'm out today," Alec replied shrugging, "Think there's anyone deserving of a prank?"

"Nope," Evelyn cheerfully answered, "No one precisely. Lets just prank all of them." Her twin looked at her for a moment then shrugged, giving her a look that plainly asked "How."

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Evelyn admitted, "but lets go visit Kieran while I think of something." Alec sighed and let his twin drag him with her to the suite where the Wizards are staying. It was actually pretty similar to their own Alec noted as he got a brief look before Kieran closed the door and walked over to them.

"Hi Ki," Evelyn greeted the momentarily baffled child. Kieran looked at Alec with a question in his eyes that Alec promptly answered by shrugging his shoulders. Evelyn had a quirky habit of calling everyone by an abbreviated version of his or her real name.

"Where are you going," Evelyn continued oblivious to what to boys were thinking.

"To the kitchen," Kieran answered wisely deciding not to comment on the nickname issue, "I need sugar to survive this evil jacket."

"Don't be silly Ki," Evelyn admonished, "You look so adorable in that suit. " His charcoal gray cashmere jacket with a black silk tie did in fact make him look amazing but from the way Kieran was eyeing it, it became clear that after the end of the party that tie was going to get a close look at the inside of a garbage can.

Soon however they reached the kitchens and followed Kieran inside.

The kitchen seemed quite literally to be a war zone with dozens of chefs running around to check this or that, put spices in the soup, chop vegetables, or take the garlic bread out of the oven. The cooks barely took one look at them before continuing to rush around getting ready for the feast tonight.

While Kieran went up to a chef and demanded a white chocolate gingersnap, Evelyn looked around the kitchen aware that her brother's attentive jade green eyes followed her. As she looked at the main platter though Evelyn got what quite possibly could be an idea that would be perfect for that prank tonight. A small, slightly mad grin that eerily resembled her twins passed Evelyn's delicate face. Alec who had seen her smile followed her gaze and his mind immediately understood to what Evelyn wanted to do.

"Are you sure," the whisper of a question hanged still in the air as Evelyn contemplated her brothers query. To others it might seem an expression of doubt for her idea but Evelyn knew better. Alec merely wanted confirmation that this was her final choice and what they would do, he would agree of course to help her whether he approved or not. So without turning her head to her brother's direction Evelyn gave the smallest hint of a nod.

"Don't worry. You can completely trust me," she said as she twirled around to give him a bright grin. He looked at her blankly for a moment before taking out his Blackberry and began to make a call.

"Who are you calling?" Evelyn asked curiously looking at his twin. Alec usually didn't bother to call people.

Alec looked up to meet his twins amber brown eyes, "The nearest hospital. I wanted to ask them to reserve a bed for me, and an ambulance the minute I call them. Then I was going to call Mum and Dad to tell them I love them. Afterwards I needed to inform my lawyer to make out my will." Evelyn didn't bother scowling at him instead Alec got a swat at the head.

"Just give me the phone," she said, "I have to call a seafood company."


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5: The Dance

"The party seems to be utterly smashing," Evelyn reflected as the rainbow hued ever changing lights swept through the dance floor. The party was well underway with a lot of people dancing and socializing. The appetizers, which consisted of, crab puffs, chocolate éclairs, cherry martinis, slices of white gingersnap cake, champagne flutes full of Merlot and much more had already come out. Evelyn as she daintily finished her treacle tart guessed that the dance would last roughly another hour before dinner.

"Well do you plan to stand there all evening," the smooth voice of her twin pierced through her line of thought. Evelyn looked up to see her brother standing coolly by the refreshment table without a hair out of place. Ruffled clothes, messy hair, and unattractive sweat seemed keen to avoid Alec at all cost. He looked as immaculately perfect now as he would if he had just been readied for the cover page of Vogue. Evelyn had always held a small amount of envy for her brother's visual perfection.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically, "I am going to have such a fright if I am not near my precious crab puffs. Oh do so mercy and leave me here." Alec rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatic reply. If he was born with careless perfections than she definitely inherited the witty and occasionally sharp banter that their father often displayed.

"Well come on Ev," he replied patiently, "Don't you want to see the rest of the decorations?" His sister didn't seem very enthusiastic but she followed him without complaint.

The decorations were quite beautiful really. The servants seemed to have opted for the romantic summer night theme so the heady scent of white jasmine and lilacs filled the air. White roses graced the tables in elaborate centerpieces and a trellis of ivy artfully crawled along the wall. The dance floor was actually a pathway that ended with a sphere made of white marble shot through with veins of dusky gold, pale turquoise, and bright magenta. On either side of the pathway a dark blue lake with shimmering gray folds like heavy spider silk where moonbeams lay on it. The music was currently a pop mix with darker edges that urged people to just rush into the dance floor and forget their worries.

As this music ended though a sweeter, more melodic song wafted out of the speakers. Evelyn gave a start as she recognized the music to the one her parents dance to at their last anniversary. She looked around and sure enough there was her dad coaxing her mom onto the dance floor. Ian's arms circled around Amy bringer her closer as they swayed slowly to the beat of the romantic slow song. Amy closed her eyes and rested her copper colored head on his shoulder as the lyrics came out.

When I close my eyes

You're all I can see

The song came out drifting in the air as a small smile graced Amy's lips.

If I fall I wonder

Will you catch me?

Ian twirled her around slowly, a smile growing on his face.

I ask myself when I see you

Will your presence never fade?

Her mothers emerald green dress swished around her ankles as Ian completed their twirl. Some of the other dancers stopped to stare at them.

Will you stand by my side?

Will you give me your aid?

The happy couple on the stage didn't seem to even notice the growing crowd currently gawking at them. In fact their entire focus seemed to be on each other's eyes.

Will it all be a tragedy?

Or will it turn out fine?

Can we ever be together?

Will you end up mine?

The questions seemed to hang in the air for a second before Ian answered it by grabbing Amy's hand and spinning her towards him.

Did you truly love me?

Did you care from the start?

Ian decided to answer this by grabbing Amy around the waist and spinning her into the air as Amy rested her arms on his shoulders.

I can only hope that you care

Cause you already captured my heart

The lyrics swindled to and end as Ian swept her down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. By now everyone was shamelessly staring as the entire room burst into applause. Ian and Amy both looked up with surprise at the gesture. It seemed to Evelyn that they hadn't even noticed their surroundings until now. This became apparent a second later as a bright rose red blush stained her mothers features a moment later although Amy still had an odd little smile on her face.

Evelyn blinked as he suddenly learned something. That was their song. Her mum and dad had that as their unofficial song as a symbol for how much they both cared about each other. Alec nudged her gently on the ribs and Evelyn looked at her twin to see that Alec also understood the implications of what just happened.

By now though it seemed that the party was over as everyone heeded for the dining hall for the banquet. Evelyn and Alec quickly followed, catching up to Aunt Natalie on the way. Their parents apparently wanted some more alone time as they lagged behind the rest of the family. Evelyn didn't notice this though. It was time Evelyn decided to see if Alec wasn't the only one in the family who enjoyed playing a practical joke.


	6. Dinner Entertainment

Chapter 6: Dinner Entertainment

The meal stared out with the soup course first and while the clam bouillabaisse was delicious Evelyn couldn't get herself to taste a single bite. She was just too hyper in thinking about what would then arrive at the main course. The conversation itself wasn't very enlightening with all the guests chattering in small groups about nothing of particular significance so Evelyn kept herself entertained by imagining the several possible outcomes of her… experiment. If nothing else no one could ever claim that Evelyn Jane Cahill didn't have a vivid imagination if they had even one look at the self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"So Evelyn, Alec what grade are you two in now," her aunt Cathy asked warmly as they finished the soup and moved on to the Italian ravioli.

"We finished tenth grade last semester," Alec answered easily. Cathy looked at them peculiarly.

"But aren't you…" she began, her voice sounding a bit odd.

"Twelve?" Evelyn answered this time, "We're matured for our age."

"You guys are already in high school?" the disbelief in that voice was palpable and came from their aunt Reagan Holt who wore a tight sleeve less burgundy dress that did not flatter her complexion at all.

"Well some of us were born for greatness," Dan added modestly.

"How would you know," Natalie challenged, "You didn't go to high school when you were twelve."

"I had to join the hunt for the Clues," Dan argued, "I could have gotten in if I wanted to."

"Of course you could," Natalie replied sarcastically smirking. Dan then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Actually I could. At least I had brains."

"If you're so smart why did I beat you beaten at Ninja Gaiden II?"

"Just that one time! And Amy was distracting me!"

"Whatever you say cousin."

"Oh yeah than how come you can never find any of the Clues?"

"Excuses, excuses Daniel. But if changing the subject makes you feel better about loosing to a girl than by all means please be my guest." The taunting kept continuing and Evelyn watched with a morbid fascination as her two favorite relatives started acting like five year olds. It might be a necessity to grow older but Natalie and Dan obviously decided it was an option to grow up.

"Can you two act your age for one?" the annoyed voice of Amy Cahill interrupted their banter.

"Daniel was acting his age," Natalie replied glaring at the young blond man in front of her, "He was behaving like the five year old he really is."

"Oh, then what's your excuse for acting like a baby?" Dan retorted.

"Why do we put up with them," Ian asked no one in particular stopping Natalie form replying to Dan's insult.

"Isn't it obvious," Dan asked innocently, "It's because we're strikingly attractive, extraordinarily charming, and unbelievably irresistible."

"Translation: We have no other option," Amy said groaning, "We have to put up with their inflated egos."

"I beg your pardon," Natalie said in a mock insulted tone, "We don't have egos. Daniel and I are the most modest people you're likely to meet."

Their enlightening conversation was put to a halt as several waiters walked through the door. Evelyn smiled. The main course had just begun.


	7. Attack of The Seafood

Chapter 7: Attack Of The Seafood

"The specials today are the seafood dish as center or if you prefer grilled lamb. What will you be having," the waiter politely asked.

"I'll have the lamb if you please," Evelyn said sweetly to the man, as it became her turn to order. The majority of the table gave her odd looks as everyone else so far had opted for the seafood. When Alec too had echoed his sister's order, their parents look changed from mere curiosity to downright suspicion in a second. A few other relatives also mirrored this suspicion actually.

When all the orders had been taken it seemed that everyone except Evelyn, Alec, Dan, Natalie, Ian, and Amy had chosen the seafood dish. Excluding Alec and Evelyn the rest chose it as suspicion for why the twins would not eat the dinner. Kieran whom Alec had warned earlier and Cathy, his mother who Kieran in turn decided to advise also chose the grilled lamb dish.

Suddenly half dozen waiters appeared dressed in dark black suits with large closed steel platters in heir hands. The platters holding the seafood dish had a scarlet rim whereas the lamb platter had a royal blue coloring. Each platter was put in front of the guests, still closed, while champagne flutes filled to the brim with chilled British Merlot were given to the adults while crystal glasses of sparkling cider was left in front of the children. Evelyn ignored her drink while Alec took a sip in favor of wishing the Holts would not break the glasses; the last thing she wanted was sloppy dinner guests.

The light chatter immediately quieted down when grandpa Vikram, Evelyn was forbidden to call him grandpa Vicky ever since the… mishap a few years ago, raised his champagne glass. All of the guests instantly followed suit while he gave his speech. Evelyn turned a deaf ear to the boring preceding, only raising her glass to take a single sip when Alec elbowed her in the ribs more for courtesy than an actual urge to drink the mixture. A minute later with a flourish the waiter removed the top with all the other waiters doing the same to the following dishes, and then the mayhem began.

Isabel Kabra looked down at the dish with a satisfied look on her beautiful face, as the platter was a second away from being moved. The dinner was going perfectly, it would be the cherry to the cake as the Americans say to an exceptional evening. The party would only be faultless of course if certain people had chosen the seafood dish. Naturally the reason of her annoyance would be those blasted Cahill twins. After they rejected the dish in favor of the grilled lamb her children followed, as did the Cahill brats Amy and Dan. For the life of her she could never have understood why her son had married that girl and had those spawns from hell.

When she looked down however Isabel seemed to have lost her appetite.

"," Isabels piercing scream cut through everyone's shock and was as soon joined by more screams.

There on top of her best china lay the body of a giants blood red lobster, a blood red alive lobster! She fell down on the floor as her chair slipped backwards luckily missing the sharp pointy pincer that tried to grab her.

Others weren't so lucky however and screams continued to cut through the air as several of the Cahill's received various cuts and bruises. One particularly unlucky man, Eisenhower Holt, had the unfortunately painful pinch right at his manhood. Isabel looked up livid as chaos ensued looking, at the few guests who were still in their seats and seemed perfectly fine. Each of them had a platter of grilled lamb, one hundred percent dead, and seemed utterly shocked. Then her eyes fell on the twins at the right hand side of the table and her eyes narrowed as everything clicked into place. Those two brats seemed to be trying to hold in their laughter. It was their fault!

Evelyn was quite correctly trying to hold in her laughter at the sight that currently lay in front of her. Eisenhower Holt was running around screaming at the top of his lungs while that poor lobster, that must be scared out of its wits by now, was bravely hanging on to his manhood. Ned sterling was cowering under the table, while Sinead seemed to be fighting of her lobster with a stick of Finland butter. By now his parents seemed to have come to their senses and were rushing out to help with Uncle Dan and Aunt Natalie following behind. The only people who seemed relatively unscathed seemed to be Uncle Alistair, Uncle Hamilton, and Uncle Jonah. They had apparently got out of the way in time.

Evelyn looked up to see two murderous eyes staring at her and gulped. It seemed dear grandma Isabel found out what they had just done.

"You brats are dead," she screamed. Evelyn cringed feeling Alec stiffen next to her and his smooth hand slip in to squeeze hers. She felt a bit safer as he stepped in front of her to shield her half way and breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she rarely acknowledged it she was grateful to have a protective, caring older brother. Especially in situations like this; she felt much safer with Alec defending her.

"I beg your pardon," Alec said politely if not a bit coldly, "You have no right to talk to my sister like that." Evelyn breathed in a sigh of relief as Alec kept his cool. Sometimes she was still surprised by the ice-cold shell her brother had. He was never this aloof around her so she kept forgetting that to a lot of other people he still seemed sarcastic and unapproachable.

Isabel didn't like his tone very much though and raised her palm, as though to slap him. Evelyn watched eyes wide while Alec braced himself for the hit he was sure was going to come. He wasn't about to cry out and give his _dear _grandmother the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Before he could do it however a strong, slender hand grabbed Isabel's palm in a vice like grip. Evelyn looked up relieved to see the face of her father who seemed furious.

"What do you suppose your doing," came the chilly voice of Ian Kabra as he glared at his mother. Alec was gratified to see she even looked a bit afraid. Of course Isabel's strong reputations didn't come from nowhere.

"I was teaching your _children_," she spat the word children like it was the foulest thing ever heard of since cheap knock-off Prada purses, "some manners."

"And what pray chance gave you the idea that you have the right to do that," a knife sharp voice angrily interrupted. Evelyn looked up thrilled as she saw her livid mother stalking over to where they were standing. Gone was the shy, young girl in the hunt for the 39 Clues. Here stood a confident young woman who seemed ready to rip something up painfully with her bare hands. Now Isabel is going to get what she deserved.

"Oh I don't know," her grandmothers voice was equally enraged but Evelyn could see in her amber colored eyes glitter in slight fear, "Maybe because these little heathens were the cause of all the trouble just now." Evelyn could see that most of the other Cahill's were starting to take interest at what was happening. The waiters were quickly cleaning the giant lobster mess up meanwhile.

"First of all," her dad interrupted, "you can _never_ call my kids heathens understand?" He let go of his mother before walking up to Alec and Evelyn.

"Are you okay?" her father asked them quietly looking over each of them anxiously for any sign of injury.

"We're fine dad," Alec responded his hand still gently on her arm.

"Aren't you going to punish them for what they did?" Isabel hissed.

"What did they do?" Amy asked in a bored tone.

"This," Isabel shouted waving with her arms to indicate the banquet hall that looked like it just survived a tornado or a room full of hysterical Cahill's, "They're the cause of this gigantic mess."

"Oh," Amy asked in a soft, dangerous tone, "What's your proof?" Isabel gasped shocked and started spluttering out obscenities.

"You don't want to make any wrong accusations after all," Dan, warned his voice lowering in a deadly tone, "Madrigals were never known for their mercy."

"I think that's enough for tonight," the strained voice of her Aunt Natalie said looking around the assembled room, "Will everyone please go to their respected rooms. Dinner will be brought up immediately."

"As long as it's not lobster," Hamilton shouted from the crowd as the Cahill's started to laugh finally seeing the amusing side to their little mishap. Natalie shot Hamilton a grateful smile before promising that something else would be brought up for dinner. Afterward she gave Amy a quick glance to determine things before gently grabbing her mother and leading her away.

Dan headed in the other direction of his room.

Alec and Evelyn followed their parents to their suite, stopping for a second to mouth 'thanks' to the silent thumbs-up and grin Kieran shot them. As soon as they got in the living room, Evelyn and Alec made a quick beeline for the velvet couch and sat without a word. Their father, Ian, decided to sit in the lounge chair across form them while their mother remained standing.

"Well what was the meaning of your prank," Ian said warily looking at his two guilt-faced children. Alec and Evelyn were hardly stupid; they were both aware that their parents would have uncovered the prank in five seconds flat. So it didn't come as much of a surprise when Ian asked them.

Evelyn fidgeted staring at the floor before she mumbled, "We were bored."

"Evelyn's lying," Alec, said bravely looking his dad in the eye, " It was _my_ idea. Evelyn helped but she didn't know what I was going to do." Ian smiled a little at that, looking at his son proudly as he took the blame.

"That's sweet Alec," Amy said, "But lying isn't going to get Evelyn out of trouble. It was both of your faults. Do you disagree?"

Alec slumped his head defeated, "No." Evelyn looked at his brother in gratitude. Her stupid, chivalrous older brother had to keep trying to protect her.

"We'll discuss your punishments at home," Ian said his tone leaving no room for disagreement, "Go to bed."

A quiet chorus of "yes dad" met his decision before both of the kids walked into their room. If they had stayed for another five more minutes they would have seen their parents trying to hold back grins.

"Brilliant aren't they," Ian said proudly, "The prank was played to perfection."

"I know," Amy said laughing, "I was so bored; this was a relief. We'll have to thank them in the future."

Ian nodded his head in assent, "Of course."

Evelyn slipped into bed wearing her pink silk Victoria Secret pajamas while Alec slipped into his bed with three hundred strands of Egyptian cotton sheets and Persian pillows at the other side of the gigantic room. Despite their age Evelyn and Alec were used to sleeping in the same room, although it was always on different beds. Evelyn had trouble sleeping without Alec's layered, reassuring breathing to soothe her while Alec needed to see Evelyn right before he went to sleep and the second he woke up or he became panicked, so it was a natural occurrence that they slept in the same room.

"Alec," Evelyn's voice sounded child-like and vulnerable even to her own ears as she talked to her brother, "What will we do now?" Alec raised his head to meet her amber colored eyes with an encouraging look in his own jaded gaze.

"We can't get into anymore trouble than we're in now," he responded and Evelyn could almost hear the smile in his voice, "So tomorrow I am going to teach her why she should leave my little sister alone."

"Thanks Al," Evelyn said thankfully, knowing that her brother meant every word of it. She fell asleep with a small smile on her delicate face.

_Thanks to all those people who reviewed! This is an extra long chapter because I'm really busy fasting now so I'm afraid it'll take me a bit longer to post the next chapter. I am currently also working on this new Alec and Evelyn thing of which I'll post up the first three chapters by the time school starts, promise! Everyone please review! Or the next chapter's going to get deleted. MWAH HAHA_


	8. Revenge

Cahill In The Future: Family Reunion

Chapter 8: Revenge

Alec's eyes shifted from the breakfast table to squarely meet the glare their grandmother was currently sending them, before breaking it off to sweep the room. It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect contrast to the tension currently simmering in this room. You could cut the anger in the air with a knife. While he quietly observed and efficiently finished his scrambled eggs, his mind whirled with the possibilities of what could be done. There was one minor detail he was still worried about, but as his eyes fell on Kieran; sweet, innocent looking Kieran; all the pieces fit into place and he smiled. Rather then getting up to put his plan into action however he continued to calmly sit down and start on his toast. After all revenge could not be served on an empty stomach.

Evelyn sat across from her brother silently watching him, as he lay deep in thought. She knew his thoughts were preoccupying him or he would have sensed her blatant staring. She didn't know what her angelic seeming brother would do but after she saw him remove a small green bottle from his suitcase, she got a small inkling of his plan. He looked slightly worried although it didn't appear on his face.

If anyone took a glance at his pale, slender frame with jade hued eyes partly obscured by his raven colored hair they would only see what appeared to be an attractive, relaxed young teen seemingly without a care in the world. His icy good looks were a direct contrast to her exotic face. With an oval shaped face the color of light cinnamon and framed by copper shaded curls, outlying the striking amber colored eyes, she had a coloring that was dramatic but seemed to fit her perfectly. Sometimes people found it hard to believe they were related, much less twins.

Evelyn saw his eyes stop for a second on an adorable young boy and he seemed to relax for a second. Evelyn was puzzled by this new turn of events. Why was Alec interested in Kieran Wizard? What was her twin planning?

Alec stood up from the velvet seat when he saw Kieran getting up to go and, after saying a quick good by to his sister, walked over to the door to join him. Kieran had apparently seen him and the kid paused slightly to let him catch up. They walked for several minutes through the hallway in comfortable silence before Alec broke the silence.

"Hey Ki," he started quietly, using Evelyn's little nickname for him, "Will you do me a small favor?" Kieran looked at him contemplatively, although Alec felt oddly sure that it was just second nature of a Cahill to be hesitant, and that Kieran would easily say yes. He seemed to have developed quite a hero worship complex where Alec and Evelyn were concerned.

"Depends on the favor," Kieran said nonchalantly although Alec could feel the excitement radiating from him. Poor kid, fun and likable sure, but he seemed like he had never done any rule breaking in his life.

"How good are you at playing shark bait," Alec said innocently than tried not to grin at the quickly stifled look of horror that briefly lay on the face of the young Janus. So Wizard was enthusiastic but not suicidal, thank god. Last thing he wanted was guilt filled soul if the kid got hurt.

"Isabel Kabra?" Kieran guessed. Alec was secretly impressed. So the kid was open-minded, had a preservation instinct, _and_ was smart. He'd make an excellent Cahill agent one day.

"We," Alec began than quickly amended," No _I _need you to distract her."

"Why don't you or Evelyn do it?" he asked not sounding rude but curious.

"She doesn't trust us," Alec explained, "The minute we try to do that, she'll know something was going." Kieran nodded in understanding.

"All right then," the kid said giving his assent, "I don't have anything better to do." Crazy Cahill. It seemed that the entire family was filled with insane people. Oh well, normal was too overrated.

Kieran quickly ran a hand through his dark brown hair, making sure it was stylishly messy. As Grandma Cora Wizard had always said. If you're going to try and kill yourself, you might as well look your best while doing it. And he had no doubt agreeing to this plan was utterly insane, Cahill or not.

"Hi Mrs. Kabra," he said his voice like honey, "I was wondering if you could help me?" The rather scary women looked over at him in annoyance.

"Well I was hoping to impress this girl in my class at home and I have no idea what would look good on me," the lie falling easily from his lips, his dark eyes wide and earnest, "I was hoping that someone as beautiful and stylish as you could help me." By that time most of her anger had melted and she gave him an indulgent smile. Amazing really, what flattery can do to a person.

"Well I suppose I can give you a bit of advice," she said with an air as though it was forcing her to make an extreme sacrifice to help him.

"Thank you so much," he said smiling his most charming smile as he led her to his rooms, all the while giving her subtle and sweet compliments without over doing it. He had in fact laid out a couple of outfits before hand to keep her occupied. He just hoped Alec would be quick, he was running out of compliments.

Alec was not exactly a very poetic person but Evelyn seemed to adore the whole rhyming words thing and he indulged her where her fascination was concerned. Over time he had inevitably heard many poems, both by famous poets and some by Evelyn herself as well. Now he remembered one of the ones she had made last year.

_If I Try…_

_If I jump, will I fly?_

_If I fall, can I try?_

_Again and again, to touch the sky?_

_Or will I fall and will I die?_

Well he would certainly have a lot to risk if he got caught with this risky venture. Then again you have to try to succeed right?

_If I give, will I get?_

_So many chances, choices can't forget_

_Will I fly, or will I fall?_

_Win or loose with it all?_

Life always did have it own risks. Here to hoping Isabel wouldn't want any revenge.

_Chances, choices in every way_

_Win or loose, every day_

_If I jump I cannot know_

_If I'll fly so I'll have a go_

Truer words have never been spoken Alec decided as he stood in front of Isabel's family wing of the mansion. Now let's go see if I'll fly or I'll fall. And with that cheerful thought he stepped inside the room.

The minute he saw the beautiful, antique, most likely ridiculously expensive furniture however, another poem came into mind, although this one seemed more fitting to someone of Isabel's character. Alec fervently hoped this poetry thing was only temporary. The last thing he needed was to start spouting nonsense from now on. Evelyn would never let him forget it.

_Home Of The Devil_

_In the snowy, icy land_

_Bright in its clear starkness_

_Stars of flame by Fates hand_

_Burning against the velvet darkness_

_Shards of black, icy rain_

_Cut through the shadowed sky_

_Fall clanging on the barren plain_

_Yet no one hears its anguished cry_

_A place fit for the devil_

_Even the angels would proclaim_

_Beyond the wildest level_

_Here, living is a dangerous game_

Although that bleak, icy tundra seemed are a far outcry from this tastefully decorated and expensive room, Alec felt a small smile coming into his face. Just imagine what Isabel Kabra would do if she was stuck in that hellish, middle of nowhere place. Of course this was Isabel Kabra he was talking about. May be he should feel more worried about the polar bears there instead.

Kieran promised five minutes only so he might as well get started. The plan was not extraordinarily difficult of course, the best plans were always simple, but it ran the risk of being found out by Isabel Kabra and that itself was motivation not to do it. Sticking to the shadows given by the pale cream walls, he slipped through the living room and into Isabel's bedroom. He shivered slightly in disgust as he thought of all the _things_ Isabel and Vikram would have done on that bed. Least of which would be having dad. He shuddered again: he was way to young to know this. He would probably have to be traumatized for life.

Trying to get that unsavory thought out of his head as fast as possible he slipped into the marbled bathroom. After quickly checking the drawer she found in one of them a half filled bottle of Italian bubble bath. Perfect that meant she used this often. Unscrewing the top he quickly poured the dark contents from a small green bottle in there and shook it to make sure the colors would easily bend. After putting the bottle back where he found it and erasing any evidence of how he was sure, he got up to go out the door. Unfortunately for him he reached the living room the minute the maid walked in.

The poor maid looked visibly shocked when she saw him. She was holding a bunch of fluffy towels presumably for Isabel's shower and her light brown hair was pulled in a tight bun other than a few wispy hairs stuck to her forehead. She looked like a deer trapped in headlights when she saw him. Pitiable girl was probably terrified of grandma Isabel.

"Hello there," Alec said with an innocent smile," Would you like help with those?" The maid blinked as though confused. That was hardly the sentence she was expecting. She might not know who he was but she had probably seen him at the party Alec reasoned, and assumed that he was rich or important. She was right on both accounts, but from the look of her you'd think she never saw a privileged person doing work. Although to be fair his grandparents would never stoop low enough to do a maids work.

"I'm Alec," he continued cheerfully in a soothing tone when she didn't respond, "Would you like my help?" He took two careful steps toward her.

"You're not supposed to be here," the maid whispered horrified. Alec with the full force of his self control managed not to roll his eyes.

"Actually I was looking for my grandmother," he said side stepping the question, "I thought she might be in here."

The maid looked a bit more relaxed at the lie but she still said, "Well you still shouldn't be in here." The tone in her voice now was pathetically smug. She probably didn't get to scold rich people very often and seemed to enjoy it. Alec tried again not to roll his eyes. At this rate this feeble woman will destroy all his patience in the next five minutes.

"I know," Alec said trying to sound miserable but only succeeding in not bursting into laughter, "I was just really desperate to see her."

"Oh, why was it so important that you needed to see her?" the women asked smugly. Idly Alec wondered if he could convince his parents to hire this girl just so he could have the pleasure to fire her afterward.

"Well," Alec said making his voice sound hesitant and small, "I was hoping she could give me a few fashion tips." The maid looked from his blue Keds, his dark rinsed "Child of Hope" jeans, up to his dark evergreen polo shirt and looked at him skeptically. Alec tried not to wince. He looked amazing of course; he knew that he had to since Evelyn kept choosing his outfits.

"I wanted to impress this girl," he said quickly, " She wouldn't even notice me and I was hoping for some advice." Personally he couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the lie. He was Ian Kabra's son for Gods sake. No he didn't need help impressing girls, they practically stalk him! The maid seemed calmer though so Alec moved a bit closer while checking his watch. He only had two minutes left!

"Really," the maid said interested, "What kind of girl?" Alec rolled his eyes as he tried to remember some of the girls in his class while cursing females and their romantic notions in his head.

"Her names Chelsea," Alec said quickly trying to remember the girl who was head over heels with him, from Spanish class. She had blond hair right? "She's blonde with the most amazing blue eyes ever. (Personally Alec thought the eyes seemed kind of glassy and dull) She's really smart (for a centipede. But hat would be an insult to centipedes over the world) and really nice (she might be somewhere deep, deep, deep, _deep_ inside her heart.) I really like her. (Actually Alec was trying to get a restraining order on her. That girl was obsessed!)"

"Oh that's so sweet," the maid said beaming. She didn't get to say anything else though as Alec finally got close enough to press his index finger and thumb on a series of delicate nerve endings below her ears. The girl looked shocked for a moment before crumbling down unconscious on the floor. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. That girl was awful! Thankfully she won't remember a thing when she wakes up.

After pulling her into an abandoned closet and putting the fluffy cashmere towels where they were supposed to be, he quickly stepped outside the suite.. Alec managed to duck down the stairs a second before Isabel walked up presumably to go to her bath. Biting back a grin Alec walked over to the parlor. He had one hour to kill before his plan would go on in action and he still hadn't thanked Kieran yet.

Reminder: I don't own The 39 Clues or the characters unfortunately. I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter as well as the two poems. I haven't written in a while so my poetry is still a bit rusty. So sorry for that. I am currently working on the next chapter for Family Reunion as well as the fourth chapter for this new fanfics I am working on. I think if I hurry than I can post it out before school starts! Now remember to review!


	9. The Wicked Witch Of The West

Cahill's In The Future: Family Reunion

Chapter 9: The Wicked Witch Of The West

It was about half an hour after brunch that Alec saw the results, or more accurately _heard_ the results, of his prank… er… experimentation. Actually from the noise it omitted he was clueless as to how anybody within a five-mile radius _couldn't_ hear it.

"," the shrill scream of Isabel Kabra made everyone in the vicinity jump. Even Alec, Evelyn and Kieran gave a start and they knew it was coming sooner or later. There was a brief hesitation at first. Isabel Kabra didn't scream after all and whatever made her give a shriek of horror that badly was something they'd rather avoid. After a second though, all of the Cahill's started to run to Isabel's suite. When they got into elegant rooms however the Cahill's, the most legendary family that had seen several incredible sights in the world, stood gaping in utter shock at the scene that lay before them.

It was astonishing.

It was grotesque.

It was a really good thing that Alec owned a camera phone.

Evelyn looked around to see her older brother stand in front of what looked to be the Loch Ness monster with his camera phone in hand. He had a small, mischievous grin on his face that immediately alerted Evelyn to the fact that he had planned all this. If this was his idea of revenge, Evelyn made a mental note to try not to get on his bad side. She looked again in disbelief at what a young twelve year old could do.

At the center of lush lavender carpet what looked to be Isabel Kabra twitched in anger, paralyzed by complete shock. She didn't look to be hurt at all in the physical sense but from the way she was muttering death threats under her breath, she looked like she had completely lost it. OH, and there was one small other change that might be the reason of her fury.

From head to toe, Isabel's skin had turned a dark shade of green. And not a bright shade of evergreen or the cooling touches of wintergreen. No her skin had a ghastly mix of green and yellow that had touches of brown found between. It looked like a horrible mixture of mud and rotten pine needles gone wrong. It seemed that Isabel was aware of her less than perfect appearance as she just moaned pitifully and curled into a small ball. They continued gawking for a few minutes before a small snicker interrupted.

Evelyn looked unsurprised to see that it was uncle Dan who did it. A minute later the hilarity of the situation seemed to have struck the rest of the Cahill's as they all burst into laughter. Even Aunt Natalie was shaking with giggles and uncle Alistair couldn't hold back a few chuckles. The laughter seemed to have revived Isabel as she stood, her face twisted in fury. The green coloring only seemed to make her more fearsome. As they quickly quieted, Isabel walked toward Alec, who stood glaring back defiantly at her and with a swipe of her palm, slapped him across the face.

That strike hurt, a lot. Alec bit his tongue to keep him from crying out at the sting from her hand. He didn't stop his glare, trying to convey all the hate he felt into his eyes. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him feel pain. Let her rot in hell for all he cared. From the corner of his eyes he saw Evelyn look shocked for a second before she tried to move toward him. Without breaking his glare he subtly shook his head slightly to indicate "no". She hesitated for a second, torn between her habit of listening to him and her desire to help him. Before she could decide however, a slightly tanned arm grabbed Isabel's slender wrist in his grip. Alec looked behind her to find uncle Dan just behind them, his eyes unusually serious and cold.

"Let go of my nephew," he said calmly although there was a deadly tone in his voice. This wasn't the fun and warm uncle he used to play with. This was the vicious Madrigal agent everyone feared.

"Why," Isabel asked furiously, "Didn't you see what he did to me?" Dan's mouth rose in a wry half smile before he answered.

"Yes," he said easily, "I think we all saw that." Isabel still looked enraged although it was obvious she was trying to control her temper.

"Then you understand," she said through clanged teeth, "Why he is a twisted, flea bitten, and cursed spawn from-" Dan stopped her in mid rant, his smile gone.

"No I don't," he said, voice like ice, "All I see is you harassing my nephew."

"He deserves it," Isabel seethed, "He broke into my rooms, touched my property, fouled my-"

"Do you have evidence," Dan asked cutting in once again.

"Excuse me," Isabel asked shocked.

"Evidence," Dan repeated wryly, "to prove Alec was guilty."

"Why would I need evidence," Isabel demanded, "He was the only person who could have done it!" At Dan's skeptical silence she snarled at him and snatched her arm back.

"Fine, " she said, "I'll give you the evidence." When they double-checked her videos however, the room was utterly void of any person until Isabel walked in. At her shocked gasp, Alec tried not to smirk. Of course they wouldn't catch him on camera. He had the sense to cut off the footage for the last fifteen minutes he was in there and replace it with another clip from the pile. You didn't become Ian Kabra's son without learning a bit about how to break in places… unravel codes, open locks, blackmail, espionage, manipulation, white lies, etc. Other kids get their father and son bonding time by making model airplanes or building a tree house; Alec got his by learning to pass firewalls in high tech gadgets and tips about the best methods of surveillance.

"He did something," Isabel declared furious at the loss of her evidence.

"Really," Dan asked sounding blasé, "what did he do?" The other Cahill's had already left by now.

"Don't play stupid," Isabel, warned, "He's going to be punished!" As she moved toward him however, Evelyn, who was standing in the corner unnoticed, furiously walked up and kicked her hard in the shin. Alec watched shocked as Isabel grabbed her foot in pain. Who knew Evelyn had it in her to do that?

"You're a horrible person," she burst out, kicking Isabel again, "A mean, cruel, heartless, old lady whose going to die a lonely death where no body will mourn for you!" It looked like she had been dying to say this as her twin watched in shocked silence. Even he wouldn't have expected Evelyn to do that, and he lived with her rash impulsiveness his whole life.

"And I'm glad you're green," Evelyn exclaimed, "Now everyone can know you're as ugly on the outside as you are in the inside! You deserve nothing less then the most excruciating, painful, fatal death that could-" As she took in a breath to say her next sentence, Dan, who had gone from utterly shocked at his nieces outburst to amused in a matter of seconds, grabbed her around the waist and put a hand over her mouth.

The gold watch that he always wore on his right hand glinted in the light. Alec didn't know why but uncle Dan refused to ever take it off, claiming that it was a gift from a friend in the past. There was an inscription on it that Alec never read clearly enough to make it out. Oh well, his family was full of odd secrets from the past. Another one would be why his mom always got melancholy whenever she smelled a white lily. Now though Dan removed his hand from Evelyn's mouth.

"I think she gets it, Ev, " he said soothingly. Alec shook off his own surprise and walked up to his sister who put her arms around him the minute he came.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you then," Evelyn said hugging him.

"Can't -breathe- Ev," he gasped out before Evelyn finally let him go; "Besides you did a great job now."

"Thanks," Evelyn replied beaming.

"This isn't over," Isabel gasped from the floor. Alec took a minute to smirk at his grandmother.

"Don't you think that's a bit cliché grandma Izzy," he asked, deliberately using that title to annoy her, "And for now I think that it is." With that Alec and Evelyn followed uncle Dan to their suite.

Evelyn looked back at the great sprawling mansion as the limo winded its way down the driveway. The weekend was finally over and they were going to a private airport to catch a jet home. Compared to other visits, Evelyn decided, this one wasn't that bad. Grandma Isabel refused to see them leave so it was only Grandpa Vikram whom they said good by to. A situation that suited Evelyn and Alec just fine and although her parents didn't say anything, she could tell they enjoyed it too.

They had said good by to all the other Cahill's though and Kieran's parents agreed that it might be a good idea to have Kieran visit over the Hols. Natalie also agreed to come for Christmas and they were going to fly to Venice to visit Dan in a week when their parents left for a business trip.

"Not a bad weekend huh," Evelyn asked her brother. He gave a small smile in return.

"It was… interesting," he said before they both laughed. It wasn't the most boring of times true… but the minute they got home, Evelyn had no doubt, they were going to be badly grounded. Still life's not life without loads of risk, right?

The End

I hope everyone likes this fanfic. Remember to review and look out for another _Cahill's In The Future _story before Christmas at the latest. Now there is one more question that has to be answered so please submit your answer. Which of their parents do Alec and Evelyn seem to be like the most? You can pick one parent for either kid or one parent for both the kids. Remember to review!


End file.
